Quédate
by s2ndr1t9
Summary: [Completo] "Carol ha muerto" esas han sido las palabras de Morgan. Sentado en el suelo con las lágrimas en el rostro, nota la presencia de alguien en el umbral de una casa espeluznante y entonces la ve: Carol. Reencuentro basado en el 7x10.


Caminaba sin rumbo matando caminantes, descargando su rabia contra ellos. Levantó su cuchillo para matar a otro. Desconcertado y lleno de furia, siguió matando a cualquier muerto viviente que se atrevía a acercarse a él. Se giró sobre sí mismo mirando a lo lejos buscando más con los que descargar su ira. Pero no había ninguno más, solo él y su rabia. A sus pies reposaban al menos una treintena de cadáveres. Derrumbado, se dejó caer al suelo mientras la ira empezaba a dar paso a la tristeza.

 _Carol no está aquí. Ella… está muerta._

Éstas habían sido las palabras de Morgan cuando le habían preguntado por el paradero de Carol. Nada más escucharlas, el mundo de Daryl se derrumbó por completo. La reacción de Daryl fue mucho más violenta de lo que Morgan esperaba, y presenció –arrepentido– como éste dejó Kingdon completamente fuera de sí. El grupo de Daryl entendió que él necesitaba tiempo para procesar su pérdida, y dejaron que el arquero tuviera el duelo en soledad.

Estaba completamente desbordado por sus sentimientos. Completamente roto internamente. Primero Glenn y Abraham. La tortura por parte de Negan y los Salvadores. Y ahora Morgan le había anunciado que Carol, la persona que más le importaba en ese mundo, estaba muerta. Empezó a llorar, dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Carol. No podía creer que fuera cierto. Aquello le había lastimado profundamente. Nada más escapar del Santuario, su único deseo era ver a Carol. Abrazarla. Tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero ahora ya no estaba. Se había ido.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado en la calzada mientras dejaba que las lágrimas y la pena se apoderaran de él. Se limpió las gotas saladas con sus manos sucias. Nada más levantar la vista se percató de algo. Había estado tan aturdido y fuera de sí que no había reparado que a su derecha se levantaba una casa espeluznante, protegida por una valla metálica. Pero hubo algo que aún le llamó más la atención. Unas flores blancas se alzaban en el pequeño terreno descuidado. Atraídas por ellas, se levantó esquivando los cadáveres que se hallaban en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia las rosas blancas. Abrió la reja metálica, y se adentró en aquel terreno de hierbas frondosas, con varias tumbas a su alrededor. No hizo caso a nada más que a esas rosas blancas que se hallaban en medio del terreno. Se acercó a ellas, y con suavidad, alargó la mano tocando el pétalo blanco de textura aterciopelada. Lo acarició suavemente mientras sentimientos contradictorios se apoderaban de él.

El tintineó de una puerta abriéndose a su derecha, le hizo girarse con rapidez preparándose para atacar. La mujer de pelo plateado y mirada azulada se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta observándole, entre sorprendida y emocionada.

–¡Daryl! –Dijo con suavidad. El arquero estaba tremendamente aturdido, pues no sabía si lo que veían sus ojos era producto de su imaginación o era real.

–¿Estás viva? –Preguntó desconcertado.

Daryl jadeaba mientras su rostro mostraba sorpresa mezclado con alegría e incredulidad. A la mujer le sorprendió la pregunta, pero asintió ante ésta. Entonces, avanzó unos pasos hacia él, pero fue Daryl quien salió de su ensoñación y a pasos rápidos se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarle con fuerza. Sus fuertes brazos pasaron por sus hombros, apretando su cuerpo al suyo. La mujer respondió a su abrazo con fuerza, mientras intentaba no caerse al suelo debido a la gran fuerza que el arquero estaba empleando. Daryl cerró los ojos, dejando caer su rostro en el cuello, mientras disfrutaba de ese contacto, y de los sentimientos que le estaba transmitiendo.

El arquero estaba tremendamente emocionado, su intensidad en el abrazo era aún más fuerte que en Terminus. Ella notaba el estado en el que Daryl se encontraba, y aunque entendía el motivo, percibía que algo en Daryl había cambiado. Ella se sentía tremendamente abrumada. Escuchaba los jadeos desesperados contra su oreja y Carol le apretó hacía ella, en un intento de calmar su estado de ansiedad.

A pesar de que había repetido en infinidad de ocasiones que no quería ver a nadie, e incluso le había indicado a Morgan que no proporcionara su paradero, la visita del arquero le alegraba. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes como para negarlos, y no podía echar a Daryl como había hecho con Morgan, Richard o Ezequiel. Nunca podría despedir a Daryl, pues él era especial para ella.

Seguían entrelazados en el pequeño porche de la casa, cuando el arquero susurró algo que Carol no llegó a comprender, debido a la pronunciación y al estado emotivo en que él se encontraba.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Carol, separándose ligeramente para observarle.

–Morgan dijo que estabas muerta, –informó.

Daryl leyó en el rostro de la mujer arrepentimiento y supo que las palabras de Morgan habían sido por orden de ella. .

–Lo siento, Daryl. Morgan debió entenderme mal, yo sólo... quería que os dijera que no estaba, que me había ido... –El rostro de Daryl palideció cuando ella reveló esa información.

El sonido de un caminante acercándose por la carretera, hizo que la mujer desviara por un instante la atención del arquero. Miró al muerto viviente que se acercaba a ellos con ansias de comer, sabiendo que era mejor seguir la conversación en el interior, si no querían convertirse en un imán para todos los caminantes despistados que pasaran por allí. Cuando volvió a mirar al arquero, éste tenía sus ojos puestos en ella.

–Será mejor que entremos, estaremos más cómodos. –Propuso la mujer.

El arquero asintió y siguió sus pasos adentrándose en aquella casa sobrecogedora. Brevemente él observó el interior de la vivienda, aunque su único interés era continuar con la conversación que habían dejado a medias en el exterior de la casa. La mujer dirigió sus pasos hacia el sofá para seguir conversando pero él se adelantó.

–¿Por qué? –La mujer se giró sobre si misma al percatarse del estado de ansiedad en su tono. - ¿Por qué le dijiste que no nos dijera dónde demonios estabas? –Le preguntó el arquero con el tono un poco más elevado de lo habitual. -¿Por qué huiste de Alexandria? –Carol abrió la boca durante un instante sintiendo el peso de sus preguntas clavándose en su interior.

Daryl le observó, sabiendo que no estaba siendo justo con ella. Carol no estaba bien desde hacía tiempo y él lo sabía: lo había visto en sus ojos en Terminus, o cuando quiso huir en la iglesia o tras el secuestro de los salvadores... E incluso en ese momento, ella le había afirmado que no estaba bien. Pero no sabía cuál era el problema real. No sabía cómo demonios ayudarla. Necesitaba algunas respuestas para saber que estaba pasando por su interior.

–Ayúdame a entender que te está pasando. –Volvió a hablar Daryl con un tono mucho más suave, al mismo tiempo que avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, centrando la mirada en sus atormentados pero hermosos ojos azulados.

–No... puedo estar en Alexandria. Os quiero demasiado y... sé que eso hará que mate por vosotros... –El arquero frunció el ceño por un instante, antes de que ella volviera a hablar. –He matado a 20 personas y... eso me está consumiendo. No puedo hacerlo más...

Daryl entendió la magnitud del estado emocional de Carol.

–Hace tiempo... me dijiste que debía sentir, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? –Le dijo a la mujer.

Por unos segundos se observaron, mientras en la mente de Carol empezó a revivir cada una de las muertes, en especial de la pequeña Lizzie. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Él se acercó a ella llevando su mano a su barbilla alzándola para centrar sus ojos en los suyos.

–Hey... –empezó a decir, pero ella le interrumpió.

–Maté a Lizzie... Ella... Ella... –Las palabras quedaron en el aire. El arquero acarició sus hombros en un intento de tranquilizarla. Carol empezó a narrar lo sucedido con Lizzie mientras asumía la responsabilidad por no haberse percatado de la enfermedad de la niña. – Debí... Debí haberme dado... cuenta.

-Shhh, no es tu culpa - La mujer intentó negar con la cabeza, pero Daryl insistió de nuevo. -No... No es tu culpa.

Daryl vio como la mujer se quebraba emocionalmente con mucha intensidad. Y entonces, la abrazó de nuevo, dejando que ella dejará emerger todo el dolor que llevaba en su interior desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ella cerró los ojos, escondiendo su rostro contra su cuello, mientras sentía como se rompía aún más. Se estaba quebrando cómo debía haber hecho hace demasiado tiempo.

No supo por cuanto tiempo ambos estuvieron abrazados, mientras el arquero dejaba que ella expulsará todos esos sentimientos que tenía retenidos en su interior, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y sus cabellos. Cuando pareció que el llanto ya había cesado, ella se separó de él, observándole entre avergonzada y agradecida.

–Gracias, Daryl. –Agradeció la mujer ante su apoyo emocional que le estaba brindando.

El arquero simplemente bajo la cabeza, negando su agradecimiento y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, justo en el momento, que él levantó su mano y le limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas con su pulgar en un gesto afectuoso. Se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo como la tensión entre ellos aumentaba, mientras él volvió a acariciar su mejilla para eliminar otro resto de agua salada. La respiración de ambos se aceleró mientras sentían que algo estaba pasando entre ellos. Pero en ese momento rompiendo ese ambiente, el estómago de Daryl gruñó de hambre. Las mejillas del arquero se tornaron rojas ante la mirada divertida de la mujer.

–¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa. El arquero asintió y por un instante, recordó lo que había sucedido semanas atrás dónde había sido secuestrado y prácticamente apenas había probado comida. –¿Pasa algo, Daryl? –Preguntó la mujer al ver que el rostro de Daryl había cambiado rápidamente.

El arquero la observó antes de percatarse de que no podía explicar lo sucedido sin tener que narrar el destino de Glenn y Abraham. Sabía que eso dañaría aún más a Carol, sobre todo sabiendo cual era el estado emocional en que ella se encontraba. Él negó con la cabeza, ante su pregunta.

–¿Te gustaría cenar aquí?

–Por supuesto. –dijo con entusiasmo tanto que la mujer se rió, y el arquero sintió las mejillas rosadas.

Él siguió a la mujer a la cocina, y entre ambos empezaron a cocinar un salteado de verduras. El ambiente era relajado. Carol aún sentía sus mejillas y ojos resentidos por las lágrimas, pero tras explicar lo de Lizzie parecía estar mejor, aunque sabía que esto no superaba nada. Aun le quedaba mucho camino hasta llegar a la sanación.

–Huele jodidamente bien, –dijo el arquero cuando le vino un olor procedente de la comida que estaba preparando –maldita sea, he echado de menos tu comida.

–Sólo me quieres por la comida. –Dijo Carol mirando al arquero quien frunció el ceño confundido.

–No, no… –masculló entre confundido y molesto consigo mismo por haber hecho que ella hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras. Sin embargo, vio diversión en la mirada de la mujer e incluso como ella intentaba no reírse. Entonces vio como la sonrisa se amplió más por su rostro, percatándose de que se estaba burlando de él.

–Para. Yo solo…

–Lo sé, Pookie. –Mostró una sonrisa, simplemente se estaba burlando un poco de él.

Tras preparar la mesa, ambos se sentaron a su alrededor, dejando que las velas ambientaran la cena. La noche empezaba a ceñirse a las afueras de la casa, mientras ellos compartieron una cena a la luz de las velas. Compartían pequeñas conversaciones sobre las verduras y como el padre de Daryl había tenido un huerto, u otras charlas sobre la familia o el grupo ambientaron la estancia, aunque ambos preferían no hablar de Alexandria, pues lastimaba a Carol. Pero a la vez, el silencio cómodo entre ellos también se instaló en ocasiones, pero con la comodidad habitual entre ellos.

Carol sabía que algo había sucedido con su familia y que no era nada bueno. Preguntó a Daryl si todo el grupo estaba bien, y él desvió la mirada, afirmando que todo estaba igual. Sin embargo ella supo enseguida que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero prefirió no ahondar en ello, pues ya estaba sufriendo de pensarlo. También se había percatado que el arquero no llevaba consigo su ballesta, ni llevaba puesta su ropa habitual que tanto le caracterizaba.

Cuando la cena se acabó, el arquero anunció que debía retirarse para volver a Kingdon pues la noche ya había ganado terreno al día. En ese momento, Carol supo que no quería que se fuera, sin embargo, él estaba respetando su decisión de alejarse del grupo para que sanase. Vio en sus ojos que al igual que ella, le lastimaba tener que irse.

–¿Volverás? –La mirada de Daryl estaba llena de esperanza.

Carol se mordió el labio mientras meditó durante unos segundos, antes de asentir y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que su visita había trastocado cada uno de sus planes. A pesar de que aún le quedaba un largo camino en su recuperación, sabía que lo acontecido durante la visita de Daryl le había ayudado en este proceso.

–Por supuesto, sólo necesito estar aquí por un tiempo más. –El arquero asintió levemente, entendiendo su postura. Odiaba tener que dejarla sola, apartada de Alexandria o de Kingdon, pero debía respetar la decisión que ella había tomado. En cierta manera, él estaba más tranquilo al saber que volvería.

El arquero se acercó a ella llevando sus manos hacia su rostro enmarcándolo. La tensión que se creó en ese instante dejó a Carol sin habla. Estaban muy cerca, Daryl levantó su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la frente. La respiración de Carol se cortó ante ese gesto afectuoso que no esperaba. Cuando él se separó, vio en sus ojos, además de afecto, mucha determinación. Carol sabía que había algo diferente en él pero no sabía de qué se trataba. Frunció el ceño intentando descubrir que era, pero entonces, él bajó sus labios hacia los suyos besándolos con ternura. Su respuesta no fue inmediata, debido a la sorpresa pero no tardó en corresponderle, cerrando y acariciando sus labios con los suyos.

Carol dejó que ese beso invadiera cada célula de su cuerpo. Sintió como los labios de Daryl se movían inexpertamente contra los suyos, mientras soltaba un suave gemido en contra de su boca. Finalmente, él separó sus labios de ella, pero reposó su frente contra la suya mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

–Daryl… –musitó la mujer. –Yo… ahora no puedo… yo…

–Lo sé… necesitas espacio, ¿verdad? –Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en ese momento tan íntimo. Carol sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver el rostro decepcionado y arrepentido del arquero. Ella deseaba poder darle otra respuesta, pero ahora ella no podía. –Lo siento... No debí... –confesó él, separándose de ella y dándole la espalda mientras se pasaba las manos por su rostro.

–Yo… –, parecía confundida por los sentimientos que ese beso le había producido.

Había estado durante mucho tiempo queriendo retener sus sentimientos hacia su familia, los había intentado arrinconar y olvidarlos. En especial los que hacía referencia a Daryl. Creía que si se iba y se alejaba de ellos se olvidaría de su familia, pero no podía. Ese beso le había devuelto sentimientos que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir. Le había hecho sentirse viva. Ni el tabaco o Tobin había conseguido ese efecto en ella.

Daryl notó la confusión en ella, pero él solo podía recordar todo lo sucedido días atrás cuando había estado al borde de la muerte. En ese momento, sus únicos pensamientos eran de su familia, pero en especial: Carol. Él también había estado tremendamente dolorido por la culpabilidad por la muerte de Glenn. Pero si algo había aprendido en esos días era que no quería dejar pasar un día más sin tener a Carol a su lado. Ella era importante para él, y Daryl lo sabía, pero aquellos días le hicieron percatarse de cuán importante era Carol para él. Sus sentimientos se habían hecho cada vez más claros a medida que iban pasando los días.

–No puedo perderte otra vez. –Alzó la voz diciendo con claridad sus sentimientos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La boca de Carol se entreabrió ligeramente con sorpresa. Daryl vio como las lágrimas se amontonaban de nuevo en sus ojos. Él levantó su mano derecha hacia su mejilla limpiando con el pulgar las lágrimas que caían por éstas, otra vez.

–Te quiero, mujer.

Carol entre lágrimas abrió los labios sorprendida y se acercó a él besándole de nuevo, correspondiendo a sus palabras, las cuales había tocado lo más profundo de su corazón. Él respondió a su beso de inmediato, chocando contra la pared. Fue en ese momento que todo cambió para ella. No quería que se fuera. No podía dejarle marchar. A pesar de que iba a romper su propia promesa, algo en su interior le pedía que no le dejará irse. Carol se separó para sorpresa del arquero.

–Quédate esta noche. –Propuso Carol. El arquero sorprendido por su cambio de actitud, se quedó pensativo mirando sus ojos en los cuales pudo ver como algo en ella había cambiado también.

–¿Estás segura? –Pues aunque deseaba quedarse allí, no solo esa noche, quería darle el espacio necesario que ella necesitaba.

La mujer fijó la mirada en sus labios, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Mañana seria otro día, pero ahora solo quería sentir. Probablemente era irresponsable, o no, pero por primera vez en su vida, quería hacer lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo a gritos, a pesar de que no era racional ni sensato. Sabía que tras lo que pasara entre ellos aquella noche iba a dificultar que él la dejará sola. Pero quería hacer esto. Necesitaba estar con él, olvidarse de las barreras emocionales que tanto le estaban oprimiendo.

–Sí, estoy segura, –murmuró contra sus labios, dejando que volviera a besarlos. –Te amo, Daryl. –susurró en la oscuridad dejándose invadir por los adictivos labios de Daryl.


End file.
